The Mad Hair Cutter
by Desertbloom1
Summary: There is a mad haircutter on the loose, what will Duo and the rest do? Who is the hair cutter?


The Mad Hair Cutter

by Desertbloom

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue.

(A.N. Thanks to all my friends that helped me especially H.S.A.) 

It started out as a normal day at the house of the five gundam pilots. Everything was quiet. Heero was polishing his many guns, Trowa and Wufei were playing chess, and Quatre was watching the intense game. The silence was broken by Duo running in playing with a ball attached to an elastic string. He flung the ball and it came back to him hitting him in the head.

"Ahhh… Man, that hurt," Duo said as he rubbed his head. Duo went over to see who was winning the chess game. He then went back to playing with the string ball. He flung it and it hit the chessboard causing all the pieces to go all over the place.

"Oops," Duo muttered.

"No! That's injustice! I was about to win!" Wufei yelled. "Come here you braided baka, it's time for a hair cut," Wufei yelled as he took out his katana and started to chase Duo around the room. 

Trowa reset up the board and Quatre took Wufei's spot.

"Guys quiet please," Quatre said as he got up to answer the phone that just started to ring. 

Wufei continued to threaten Duo as Quatre kept telling them to quiet down. All of the sudden a gun fired, causing Wufei and Duo to stop any movement.

"Thank you Heero," Quatre said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello… yes this is the house of the gundam pilots… really… let me see." Quatre turned to address the rest if the pilots, "Someone wants our help to solve a mystery."

"What kind?" Trowa asked.

"Someone is cutting off other people's hair," Quatre stated.

"What?!? How could someone do such a thing? That's just evil!" Duo said this while he protectively held his braid.

"So are we in on this?" Quatre asked.

Everyone slowly nodded their head, well that is except for Duo who was shaking his head violently and muttering something about how wrong it was to have a madman cutting off people's hair. All of the sudden the door bell rang. 

"Ahhhh… the mad man has come to cut off my braid. Don't let him get to me." Duo yelled as he ran into his room.

Heero went to answer the door. He found Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy standing behind the door.

"Hey Heero, how are you?" Relena asked.

"Ok, you?" Heero responded.

"Great, we all decided to come and visit you guys."

The girls all piled in to the room and sat by their boyfriends: Relena next to Heero, Sally next to Wufei, Dorothy next to Trowa, and Catherine next to Quatre. 

"Where's Duo?" Hilde asked after looking around for her other half. 

"The weakling is hiding," Wufei said.

"Why is he hiding?"

Quatre told Hilde about the phone call and their mission. Hilde then went to Duo's room.

After about 20 minutes Catherine spoke up, "We could help you guys solve this case."

"Yeah," Dorothy agreed.

"How could weak women help us?" Wufei said. Sally just elbowed him. "Woman, why did you do that for?"

"We could help you and you know it," Sally told Wufei.

Duo and Hilde emerged from Duo's room. Hilde's hair was all messed up and so was her lipstick. 

"Umm, Hilde," Relena said.

"Yes."

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

"No," Hilde said as she walked over to the mirror. "Ahh, Duo why didn't you tell I looked like this?"

"Umm… I just umm… I don't know," Duo said as Hilde went to the bathroom to fix herself. "Relena, what happened to your hair?!?! It's way to short." Everyone turned towards Relena to see her with shoulder length hair.

"That's what's different about you," Heero exclaimed.

"Well, I was attacked the other night, and the person cut off my hair. I think it was the mystery hair cutter," Relena responded.

"I think we need to find this person and really hurt him or her, I mean look at Duo he looks very… well… scared," Hilde said emerging from the bathroom. Duo still held on tight to his braid and he was sitting in the corner. Hilde walked over and sat by him.

"I am not that scared," Duo exclaimed.

Wufei just rolled his eyes and said, "Sure Duo."

"What are we sitting around here for, lets go get this person," Dorothy said.

************************************************************************

After looking for clues and talking to the people who had their hair cut off by the mysterious person, they decided to call it a day. The girls stayed with the boys.

The next morning everyone came down stairs. Trowa and Dorothy were the last ones to arrive, both looking very happy.

"Hello guys. Where is Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked.

"She left in the middle of the night, something about having a meeting in the morning," Heero explained.

"So are we going to continue our search?" Sally asked.

Right then the phone rang. Wufei answered it.

"Hello… ok I'll tell them," Wufei said hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" Quatre asked.

"Relena, she asked us to come over because Zechs had his hair cut off last night and she said we might be able to find clues."

"Ok we might as well start our search there," Catherine said.

Everyone left to get dresses and they met again outside. They piled into one of the cars and Heero drove over to Relena's.

When they arrived Zechs and Noin came to met them. Zechs' long blonde hair was very short.

"Man they didn't leave any hair," Duo said.

Zechs lead them into his room where the crime took place. A large pile of hair was in the middle of the pillow on Zechs' bed.

"I woke up this morning and I knew something was wrong because my head felt lighter. I turned to look at my pillow and there was hair all over it. I told Relena and she said that she would call you guys before she had to go to her meeting," Zechs explained this while trying to remain calm but it was very apparent he was upset over the lose of his beloved hair.

"I'm never sleeping again," added Duo.

"Do you know what was used, like did he/she leave anything behind?" Trowa asked.

"Well, there was a pair of scissors next to my bed when I woke up."

"Let's see it," Trowa said. Zechs handed him the scissors. Trowa gave them to Heero who used his computer to run the prints.

"It just says there are a lot of prints, mainly Zechs' and Relena's," Heero said after a few minutes.

"Well, that doesn't help any. They would both use it because it is theirs," Duo whined. "Why does it have to be hair that is being cut off."

"Duo would you want anything else cut off?" Hilde asked, while giving him a questionable look.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess not," Duo responded grinning.

"Way too much info.," Catherine yelled.

"What?" Duo and Hilde said together both looking very innocent. 

"Come on Cathy like you wouldn't be upset if Quatre lost something," Hilde said. Catherine quickly looked at Quatre and they both turned bright red.

"Well, there is nothing really here to help us," Sally said.

"Then let's go back to our house and look over the clues," Trowa suggested.

After being at their house a while Relena showed up. Her hair was all a mess thanks to the wonderful windstorm outside. She asked Hilde for a hairbrush and they walked to Duo's bathroom.

"Don't you get sick of all that hair on the ground?" Relena asked Hilde when they walked into Duo bathroom. There was a lot of long brown hair everywhere. "If it was blonde I swear it would be Zechs'."

"Well, it bugs me when I have to clean this bathroom, but I like it on him," Hilde responded. She gave Relena the brush and left to get back to the group. Relena walked out shortly after.

"Have you found many clues?" Relena asked.

"Not too many. Who ever is doing this is cleaning up after himself," Heero explained.

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope you guys catch him," Relena said. She looked at her watch and said, "Sorry guys but I have to leave, I have another meeting."

"Ok, let me walk you to the door," Heero said as he got up with Relena and left. After about five minutes he came back by himself.

In the mean time Duo got up to go to his room.

"Nooooo…." Duo screamed once he reached his room. Everyone ran to his room to find Duo standing in shock holding a piece of paper. Hilde took the paper and read it out loud, "'I will get you and your braid next'."

"This can't be good, it sounds very familiar," Dorothy said. Everyone looked up at Dorothy.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.

"Well, I got a note like that the other day, except for the part about the braid."

"I think we should set a trap for this person," Sally suggested.

"I know who the bait should be," Wufei said looking at Duo and Dorothy.

"No!" both Duo and Dorothy yelled together.

"Don't you guys want to catch this person?" Sally asked.

"Yeah but I don't wanna lose anything doing it," Duo whined.

"You won't I promise," Hilde said hugging Duo.

"I guess," a hesitant Duo said. Everyone looked at Dorothy. She just nodded.

"Ok this is what we will do…" Sally explained.

************************************************************************

"I can't believe we are doing this," Duo complained.

"Me neither," Dorothy agreed. They were both outside in a tent. Everyone thought if they were easy to get to, then there be a better chance of catching the hair cutter. Trowa and Hilde were watching from the window that over looked Duo and Dorothy's tent. Wufei and Heero were hidden behind a bush near the tent. They had a net that would be used to catch the cutter. Quatre, Sally, and Catherine were on the other side of the tent with a net in case the cutter goes away from Heero and Wufei. Trowa and Hilde had radios to tell the others if anyone is approaching the tent.

All of the sudden a shadow moved towards the ten. 

"Heero… it's coming your way," Hilde told the radio. 

"Roger," Heero's voice responded from the radio.

The shadow moved to open the tent. It didn't get a chance to because it was trapped in the net Heero and Wufei threw on it. Everyone came running over to the struggling shadow.

"We got you now!" Duo said as he laughed evilly.

"Let's see who this madman is," Dorothy yelled reaching for the mask.

************************************************************************

"Relena?!?!" everyone yelled.

"What the heck," Duo yelled.

"I thought you were attacked by the hair cutter not doing the cutting," Heero said.

"Why miss Relena?" Dorothy asked.

"I was sick of having Zechs' hair all over the place. I figured if I cut it off then I would get rid of the problem, because he would never cut it," Relena explained.

"But why everyone else?" Hilde asked.

"I only cut those who leave hair everywhere. Like, the first lady, I was behind her in line at the store and when she flung her hair she got some on me. So I figured I would give her a haircut," Relena said while she started to crack up laughing.

"Ok she's lost it!" Duo said. Everyone agreed, well except Relena who was still laughing.

Duo, Hilde, Heero, Quatre, Catherine, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, and Dorothy all walked into the doors following a nurse. The nurse led them to room 262. Relena sat in the corner looking out the window.

"Hi Relena," Heero said as he walked up to her.

"Heero," Relena stated standing up. After staring at him for a while she realized that there were other people there. "Hey guys. I'm sorry for everything."

"The doctors say you are better now and you can go home now," Hilde said. Relena's face lit up. "They said that you worked out all your problems. Zechs said that he will keep his hair short."

'That's good. Thank you for coming," Relena said. She hugged everyone except Duo and Dorothy, who stayed as far away as possible. 

"Come one guys I won't hurt you," Relena said as she held out her arms. Duo walked up to her. Relena hugged and there was a cutting sound and Duo's braid fell off.

"Ahhhhh……" Duo screamed as he woke up. 'What? Was that a dream?' Duo thought as he reached for his braid, which was still there.

"What's wrong?" Hilde asked waking up with a start.

"I had this awful dream were someone was cutting off people's hair and the person was Relena. In the end she cut off my braid."

"Oh, poor Duo. It's all right," Hilde said while hugging Duo. There was a knock at the door and Hilde went to get it. Relena came in with a knife.

"Guys breakfast is ready," she said.

"Ahhhh…. get away from me you, you evil hair cutter you!" Duo ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"What's his problem?" Relena asked.

"He had a dream," Hilde responded.

"Oh."


End file.
